New Friends
by Carazyncisfan
Summary: This an NCIS high school fanfic. A new family moves in across the street from Gibbs and his adopted sons. The oldest of the boys, Tony is instantly entranced by the new girl. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs, Jimmy/Breena. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfiction I hope you all like it. Its is a high school fic so eli, tali, ari, and Jenny will be alive. This is sort of an introduction chapter so it won't be too long. Also I would like to mention that by changing a bit of the character's parents I do not dislike them, in fact I really love/loved both Tony and Ziva's dad. Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see in farther chapters.**

Tony stared across the street at the huge moving truck parked in the drive way. He had heard a lot of rumors about his soon to be neighbors, some had said they were moving there from Iraq as fugitives, others had said they were assassins. All the kids as his high school were talking about it nonstop, they hadn't even moved in yet and they were the talk of the school.

Tony was a football player, a jock. He was known for being athletic and a class clown. He was always the one to say something funny behind the teacher's back and make the whole class laugh. Tony considered himself fairly popular, he liked to stay out of all the drama though. The one thing that never failed was his attention to the girls. He constantly flirted with them, and he never got in a serious relationship. A lot of the girls didn't mind however because not only was he a football player but he was very good-looking too.

However Tony made sure that one thing stayed away from school and his friends and that was his home life. Tony had it rough over the years. His mother had died when he was young and his father had abandoned him a couple of months later. He had bounced around from foster home to foster home until he had landed in the hands of his now adopted parents.

Gibbs and his wife Jenny had taken him in when he was 11 and they loved him every bit as much as their other adopted children, Timothy and Jimmy. He had always called his "father" Gibbs, it just suited him much more than dad, his brothers called him that too. His wife however was mostly known as mom, she was very beautiful and extremely kind. It had been 4 and a half years since he had first met them and now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Soon a car pulled into the driveway alongside the truck and his attention snapped back to the scene. The first one out of the car was a man talking forcefully into his cell phone, he glanced at his surroundings briefly and then rushed inside. Next came a boy of about 16 or 17, he had short, cropped, black hair, a dark tan, and deep, dark brown eyes. A young girl flew out after him, laughing and dancing around the yard, excitement shining in her eyes, she looked about 12 and had wavy, brown hair almost to her waist with much lighter, warm brown eyes.

The last to step out was a girl about his age and she took his breath away. She had great form, a lean muscular body like a runner. Her hair flowed down her back to a couple of inches below her shoulder blades in tight curls. She had beautiful, olive toned skin and perfect chocolate-brown eyes. She watched the younger girl running around and gave a small smile then motioned towards the door and the three walked in together.

Tony watched them in awe, he was entirely captivated not only by the mystery looming over them but also by the girl who had entranced him the second he lay eyes on her. His gaze lingered on their door for several more seconds hoping they would reappear but they never did. He shifted his position so he faced him mom who was sitting at the table on her laptop.

"Hey mom, are we going to do anything to welcome our new neighbors. I think we should especially because the whole town is gossiping about them before they even know them."

"That's a great idea Tony, call the others in and we can discuss it" Tony yelled up the stairs to the rest of the family and they all came down, sitting around the table. He explained his idea to them and they all nodded in agreement.

Gibbs being the head of the family was the first to comment, " I think that is a great idea."

"I agree, we could go over and say hi then invite them to a barbecue next Saturday" Jenny joined in.

Timothy and Jimmy looked a bit nervous about it having heard all the stories that Tony had at their school. Both of them were in 7th grade, they were classic misfits. Jimmy being a nerd and math wiz while Timothy was a geek and computer whiz. They didn't have many friends but they did have a small group of other misfits. They even had girl friends.

Before Tony knew it he was knocking on the dark, red door of the house across the street, his whole family behind him ready to greet the new neighbors. The boy Tony had seen answered the door with a nervous glance at all the people his eyes focused on Tony.

Hello, can I help you?" He spoke clearly and politely but with an accent that Tony couldn't quite place. The two girls walked up behind the boy and peeked over his shoulder. Tony's breathe hitched at the sight of her again and he froze.

Jenny, noticing Tony's predicament quickly jumped to his rescue, "Hi , we're your neighbors from across the street. We came over to introduce ourselves and invite you to a barbecue on Saturday to get to know you better. "

The younger girl stepped up and smiled widely, "Oh well in that case, I am Tali and this is my big brother, Ari and my sister, Ziva."

"I'm Jenny, this is Jethro but everyone calls him Gibbs and these our kids Jimmy, Timothy, and Tony." She nodded to each in turn.

"It is very nice to meet you" The girl named Ziva spoke for the first time, leaning over her brother's shoulder to get a better view.

"I am not sure we can make it to this.. barbecue. Our father is very busy and I am not sure he would approve," Ari cast his eyes down avoiding their gaze.

"Oh pleasssssssse Ari! Please!" Tali begged looking up at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Oh alright since she said put it that way I guess we will try to make it" Ari agreed

"Great!" Tony finally choked out, trying to avoid eye contact. When he realized what he was doing he mentally cursed himself, he was never shy around girls. He dared himself to look up and give his signature Tony grin at her but he could only bring himself to give a small smile and try not to stare.

"Well, then I guess we will see you Saturday " Ari concluded, shutting the door as they walked away waving.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will start with the first day of school from Ziva's POV, I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow but no promises. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it so much, I am going to try to reply to all of your reviews as soon as I finish here. Please keep on reviewing! Without further ado here is chapter 2**

**I know I forgot the disclaimer on chapter one but I think we all know, I sadly do not own NCIS or its characters.**

Ziva sat at the table between her two siblings, once again her father was nowhere to be found. He was always too busy with work to bother having breakfast with them or saying goodbye on their first day of school in a new country. Her father was a very powerful man back in Israel where they had just moved from. He was director of Mossad. They had to move to America because there had been an attempy to over throw Mossad and it was safer if he ran his business from across the ocean.

Ziva was still very unsure of this new country, to someone who came from Israel it could be very intimidating but she was up to the challenge. Her father had made sure she knew multiple languages when she was younger and although she spoke fluent English she sometimes got a bit confused. She already expected school to be the worst part of life in America. Even back in Israel "new kids" hadn't been welcomed with open arms.

Her thoughts wandered to the events of last night. It hadn't even been an hour in their new house that some neighbors had knocked on the door. The parents had definitely seemed very nice but she had still to come up with an opinion of the 3 boys with them. The younger two had looked about the same age and classic "nerds" as she believed the Americans called them. The third however was a different story, there was just something about him that struck her as odd. She knew he had been the one to speak to her brother first but after that he grew awkwardly quiet. She couldn't help but wonder if any of them would be going to her school.

After they finished eating, Ari gathered up his things and spoke "Ziva our school bus will be here any minute, we do not want to miss it on our first day."

"Of course not, and Tali your bus will be here shortly after ours so make sure you are ready." They each kissed her forehead and then walked out the door towards their bus stop. To Ziva's surprise, the older boy, Tony she believed was already waiting next to the stop sign.

There was no one else there so she walked up and said, "Hello again Tony."

At this he looked up at her and stared for a moment, and then spoke, "Um hi, Ziva right?"

She nodded, trying to make it less awkward than it already was. Their eyes wandered around for a moment trying to think of something to say, Tony broke the silence, " So, I guess you are both going to my school then..."

" Yes, I am in the 9th grade and Ari is in the 11th" She gestured to her brother who was standing a little ways behind her gauging Tony's reaction.

"I have a random questions, and I know it might sound a bit strange but I want to know" His eyes still avoided direct contact with theirs but he was getting better about it.

Ari stepped forward now, "What?"

"Who are you guys?" Tony now looked straight at Ari but not it a threatening manner just strong and determined, the curiosity clear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Ziva watched him curiously, this wasn't at all what she had expected after what she saw last night.

"I mean where did you come from? What's your story?"

Before Ari could say anything Ziva jumped in,stepping up so she stood closer to him "Why do you want to know?"

He stared into her eyes with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Why won't you tell me?"

Ziva threw a glance at Ari who was watching them with a strange expression on his face, seeing he would be no help in this situation she answered promptly, " Maybe I want to know who you are first"

He stared at her for a second then leaned back against the stop sign, "Okay what do you want to, Zeevah" He stretched out her name, emphasizing every letter.

She watched him thoughtfully, this was going better than she thought it would, the awkwardness was gone. She thought maybe in the future they could be good was about to ask him a question when the school bus suddenly pulled up behind them, stopping with a squeak causing Tony to jump. Ziva laughed and climbed onto the bus.

The second she stepped on however everything on the bus stopped, everyone stopped talking and stared at her. They were all wide-eyed, watching her cautiously as she walked slowly down the aisle looking for a seat. She silently slid into an empty seat and avoided eye contact with anyone near her.

She looked up to see Tony finish talking to the bus driver and start coming down the aisle, his eyes wandered around looking at everyone. She figured he had his friends that he sat with every day so she looked down at her backpack busying herself with getting it in the right place.

Then she heard someone clearing their throat and she looked up, surprised to see Tony standing there, leaning on the chair in front of her, "May I?" He asked flicking his gaze to the empty spot next to her. She threw a glance at Ari who gave a small nod telling her he would be alright then nodded at him. Ari sat in an empty seat across from them and stared out his window.

Ziva watched Tony for a moment then also stared out her window. She watched as tons of houses flew past her window on the many streets, they would stop every 5-10 minutes and pick up more students then continue on their way. The silence had slowly subsided but she still heard a lot of whispers and people carefully watching her and Ari.

Out of nowhere Tony poked her leg and she looked at him, confused "What was that for?" she asked looking at him, surprised. But all he did was shrug and then go back to staring at his back pack.

She stared at him for a moment then said, " I have a question."

"What is it?" Their eyes met and Ziva felt something stir in the pit of her stomach as she looked in to his deep, green eyes.

"Is it always like this on the bus" She motioned to everyone around them.

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Um... no"

"Well then what is it? Is it Ari and I?" She questioned, glancing at all the other high schoolers.

"Uh yes" He avoided her eyes now and she felt herself get annoyed. She was about to say something when she saw three boys getting on the bus. One, a large boy with dark eyes and black hair cut very short slid into the seat next to Ari, pushing him into the wall of the bus.

Ari's eyes flashed and he pushed to sit up, "Excuse me, I'm trying to sit here" the anger was clear in his voice.

"So am I" the other boy replied not even glancing in Ari's direction and certainly not making any motion to move. Tony and Ziva both watched this now, Tony looked ashamed and angry while Ziva knew that this was not going to end well if it went much farther.

Ari spoke again, " I suggest you move" he hissed the threat looking straight at the other boy

"Or what. Are you going to hurt me?" The larger of the two spat back mockingly.

"Oh no" Ziva mumbled under her breath as she watched it all unfold. Suddenly Ari jumped up grabbing the boys meaty arm and twisting it then shoving it into his back while using his other hand to push his head into the seat in front of them.

"I suggest you scoot over and don't bother me again" Ari hissed in his ear. The boy nodded vigorously and Ari released him with a shove just as the bus pulled up to school.

Tony had watched the whole thing with a surprised expression along with the rest of the bus, everyone was once again silent. Tony turned to look at Ziva with an incredulous gaze, she hinted a smile at him then nodded towards the door.

The three of them walked towards the school doors together and the second they were in the midst of the crown. Tony turned and stared at Ari, "How did you do that!?"

Ari looked at him and shrugged. They navigated the halls until they found their lockers and got them selves organized then met by the water fountains. Ari spoke up and said, " Do you know anyone in English 1 for their first class?"

Tony immediately began searching through the sea of high schoolers, "As a matter of fact I do." His eyes wandered a bit more and then he seemed to find who he was looking for, "Aye! Dorneget, come here" he yelled across the hallway.

An awkward looking kid with thick curly hair and soft eyes came bounding over to them, "Yes Tony. What can i do to help?" Then his gaze shifted to Ari and Ziva, "Are they..." His voice trailed off as Tony gave a quick nod.

"Ari this is Ned Dorneget. Ned this is Ari and his sister Ziva. Ari is in the same first class as you, would you mind showing him the ropes?"

"Of course. Anything to help out my favorite foot ball player." He walked off with Ari and they were immediately deep in conversation.

"Football? As in American or Soccer as you guys call it?" Ziva turned and asked, a glint in her eye

"American. Now what is your first class?" He asked her attempting to look at her schedule.

She snatched it away and simply stated " Biology."

"Good that's mine too, follow me." He led her through the thick crowds and they eventually arrived at a large science lab. They walked in and paused in the doorway waiting for the teacher to notice.

The man turned to them with a loud exclamation. He was very outlandish with a brightly colored shirt covered by a white lab coat with shooting stars painted in random designs on it. He gave a quick glance at Tony who immediately sat down at one of the tables. "You must be our new student!" The man spoke loudly and enthusiastically. " You came on a perfect day, today we are watching an introductory video on our next unit of study. You may go ahead and sit next to " he motioned to Tony.

The man busied himself hooking up the projector and getting the video ready while Ziva sat down and mouthed "Dinozzo?" at Tony but all he did was nod.

Her first two classes seemed to fly by, they were fairly uneventful and not very entertaining although Tony had been in both. They were walking to lunch now and Ziva's mind was reeling. She didn't know where she would sit, some of the girls here seemed nice but none of them really fit with her personality. At the same time she knew Tony had his own guy friends and she would feel very uncomfortable sitting with them.

Suddenly there was at least 6 guys around her and Tony, all rather large, most likely other football players. They all started talking and acting obnoxious.

"Who's this Tony?" One asked hitting Tony on the back while another whistled and Tony looked at her apologetically .

"Then one began walking next to her and said, "And what might your name be darlin"

She looked at him for a second then spoke with a bit of sass in her voice, "Well it certainly is not 'darlin'"

Tony snickered while the other laughed loudly and said "Ohhhhhhhhhhh"

She looked around for Ari as the football players continued their games, "So where exactly did you find this little firecracker?" another asked Tony after Ziva shot some more comebacks at them. All Tony did was roll his eyes.

Finally Ziva spotted Ari at a table with Ned Dorneget and some other people, he was laughing and talking comfortably with them. She waved a goodbye to Tony and his friends then went to join them. She sat next to a short Asain girl who was deep in conversation with Ari and Dorneget and another girl who didn't look to be in the group but in a group of four girls sitting next to them.

The girls next to them were different then most of the other girls, they were very pretty but weren't dressed up in fancy dresses and mini skirts trying to impress the guys. They seemed more loose and relaxed as though they didn't care what people thought of them. She sat silently for a moment then people noticed she had sat down.

To her surprise the first person to introduce them selves was the girl to her left in the separate group, "Hi my name is Ashley and these are my friends Elizabeth, Rachael and Lauren. You're the new girl right."

"Yes. I am Ziva" she smiled at them.

Then the people who had talked with Ari introduced them selves, the girl she was sitting next to was Michelle Lee, also there was Ned Dorneget, Jerald Jackson, and Jennifer Nacional.

Soon Ziva was talking comfortably with Ashley and the other girls there but she would occasionally glance at the table across the cafeteria where Tony was eating with the boys that had talked to them in the hallway.

Rachael noticed and smiled at her, "Already got a crush on one of the football players?"

"N...n..no" Ziva stuttered out.

"It's okay girl happens to the best of us" Ashley added much to Ziva's uncomfort.

"No, really" The words tumbled out of Ziva's mouth a lot faster than she intended, she took a deep breath and continued, "He is my neighbor, we have just been talking."

The other girls all exchanged a look but didn't push the subject farther. The rest of the day held no special events. She had one other class with Tony, two with Ashley, and one with Elizabeth. Before she knew it her first day of school in the new country was over and it was time to head home.

She sat with Tony on the bus again and discussed her day. Some of the students seemed to have returned to life as usual but she still heard whispers and would occasionally catch someone watching her or Ari. The boy who had bothered Ari that morning glared fiercely at him as he passed his seat but decided it would be best not to mess with him.

"Tony will you please explain to me why everyone keeps staring at Ari and I and whispering behind our backs" She was getting very frustrated with the fact that she had heard it all day and not one person had offered an explanation.

"Not here, after we get off the bus come with me and I will tell you." He watched her face carefully waiting for a reaction

Ziva was immediately suspicious, she eyed him carefully. "Where will we go?"

"You will just have to see" He smirked at her and despite the part of her brain heavily influenced by her father told her it was a bad idea she nodded anyway.

**And there it is guys, chapter 2. I hope you all liked it please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see im future chapters!**


	3. Account shutdown

Hello everyone, this is ncistiva41319. Im sorry I have to tell you all this but this account will be going dormant. carazynicsfan is a personal friend of mine and has some things going on in her life right now and therefore cannot continue writing. HOWEVER she has asked me to take on her story and continue writing it. She also wanted me to say that she is extremely grateful for all the wonderful feedback and she hopes you all continue to read. If you want to continue reading this story I will be posting it on my account and adding a new chapter within the next day or so. Thank you all and Im sorry.

ncistiva41319


End file.
